


Another Generic Sick Fic

by Idk149



Category: Marauders - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Marauders Era Harry Potter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, they're adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Sirius got sick and wanted Remus to cuddle him and they're adorable together
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Remus/Sirius, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius/Remus, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Another Generic Sick Fic

“Moooooooooooooooons,” Sirius called from his bed, “Mooooony?” Remus rolled over in his bed to face Sirius’.  
“What is it pads?”  
“I feel like shit.”  
Remus sighed while laboriously getting out of his bed. Sirius preened when Remus put his hand on his forehead to take his temperature, soaking up the caring attention.  
“You are pretty warm mate, do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?”  
“Mmm no, just want some water please?” Remus nodded and shuffled to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes while a cup filled up in the sink. When he turned back to the bed, his heart practically exploded, Sirius was looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes, and when he noticed Remus turn around he made pathetic grabby hands at him. He seriously (Siriusly hehe) couldn’t handle him sometimes. He really wanted to just kiss him right there, in spite of him probably being sick, in spite of probably ruining one of his only close friendships, but the manic idea leaves his mind as quickly as it came to him. He handed the cup of water to a bleary eyed Sirius and got back into bed.  
Not five minutes went by before Sirius was calling out for Remus again, this time complaining that he was too cold.  
“Well do you want another blanket?”  
“Mmmm no,”  
“What do you want then?” Remus replied with an exasperated half smile.  
“Mmmmm cuddles” Sirius said with those cute ass grabby hands. Remus was taken aback a little bit, but they had cuddled before, right after moons or on nights where the four of them would stay up for hours just talking, and they’d end up sleeping in a massive dog pile in the middle of the room. And so, against his better judgement, he lifted the sheets and got in next to Sirius, who immediately clung onto him like a baby koala.  
This was nice. He could handle this. Sirius had fallen asleep, and his breath was fanning over Remus’ collar bones, but he was fine. He could handle it. He wouldn’t make it weird. Sirius shifted a bit, and his hand made a fist in the front of Remus’ sleep shirt, right over his heart, and his head fell into his neck. He must’ve been bright red, but James and Peter had left hours ago for Hogsmeade so he didn’t have to worry about explaining why he was blushing so much.  
Remus had drifted off at some point, but he woke up to Sirius moving so he was looking down at Remus.  
“Hi,”  
“Hi, how’re you feelin’?” Remus was still trying to wake up the rest of the way.  
“Better, thanks for the cuddles Rem.”  
“No problem mate, always here.”  
Sirius’ expression soured a little bit at that, and Remus again thought about pulling Sirius down into a kiss. Before the thought could leave his mind, Sirius seemed to pick up on it, because he was leaning down, he was pressing his lips gently to Remus’, he was laying back down and settling onto Remus. Remus realized that he still hadn’t reacted, and Sirius was starting to pull back a little bit and stiffening up, so Remus suddenly pushed up on his elbows and kissed him back, cupping Sirius’ cheek with his left hand.  
Sirius finally pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, and laid down next to Remus. They looked at each other for a few seconds before giggling, Remus was blushing again and Sirius kissed his cheek.  
“Hope I didn’t get you sick Rem,”  
“I wouldn’t mind,”  
Sirius ducked his head into Remus’ shoulder at that, but he could feel him smiling into his shirt.


End file.
